


but I know, we've made it this far

by soundbadger23



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundbadger23/pseuds/soundbadger23
Summary: Annabeth has a migraine.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	but I know, we've made it this far

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my own migraine, which happened yesterday. also percy wears glasses in this universe i dont make the rules

Annabeth stood in front of the mirror, trying to wrangle her curls into a half-up, half-down style. She was going out with Percy Jackson in less than an hour, and though it was far from their first date, she still wanted to look presentable.

Her curls were too damn much. She set her hairbrush down, abandoning her attempt to style them, and opened her laptop to double check their reservations for the night. Okay, yes, dinner was at six, and the movie was at…at… She blinked, then squinted at the screen. A blurry spot in her vision obscured the timestamp on her ticket. She tilted her head to the side, looking at it from the corner of her eye. The movie was at eight.

She blinked several more times, trying to clear her eyes of the strange, blurry patch. _Did I look at a light head-on, or…oh_. Oh no.

Annabeth was prone to migraines. She didn’t get them often, only once or twice a month, but once they started, they lasted the rest of the day. Dull, painful headaches that always began with a vision problem. _Shit_.

To try and curb the severity, she turned off her overhead light in favor of a small lamp, and put on a pair of sunglasses for good measure. She went into the bathroom and pulled a bottle of painkillers from the medicine cabinet, taking slightly more than the recommended dose.

She returned to her room. Her outfit was laid out on the bed already, chosen after some deliberation about which pair of shorts flattered her ass more. She became concerned when she couldn’t read the text on her shirt anymore; the blind spot had grown.

Pain sprouted in her sinuses, right next to her left eye. It felt like extreme congestion, pressure building behind her nose until it was a dull, yet persistent ache. She lifted her sunglasses, as if that would help, and huffed in frustration when it didn’t.

She couldn’t read the clock, but assumed it was around five. Percy was supposed to pick her up at five thirty. That meant she had a few minutes to lay down and pray the migraine away before he arrived. Part of her was tempted to just call him and cancel, but she knew how excited he was about their date. Technically, it was their six-month anniversary. Annabeth thought it was stupid to celebrate anything less than a year. In her mind, if you intended on being with someone for a long time, you could simply wait for the bigger milestones. Celebrating your relationship by the week doomed it to equal brevity.

Percy was a bit more sentimental, but he knew her stance on anniversaries. So, he would plan evenings like this one, which were a little fancier or more elaborate than their usual dates, which _just so happened_ to coincide with the beginning of their relationship. Annabeth knew, of course, that it was no coincidence, but she never commented on it. It was sweet, really, that he cared so much. Honestly, she suspected they would see those bigger milestones, too, regardless of their earlier, incognito celebrations.

Faintly, she noticed that her headache was starting to subside. It was no longer pounding in her ears, and when she opened her eyes, her vision was clear. _Yes_. She moved to stand up, and an anvil fell on her skull. _Okay, migraine’s not going anywhere_.

She reached for her phone, but before she could call Percy, she heard a knock at the door. Evidently, her moment of rest had lasted too long.

Annabeth walked to the door slowly, head tilted down so she didn’t have to face the fluorescent lights.

“Hey,” Percy said brightly as the door opened. He ducked forward and kissed her in greeting. He was dressed sharply, a crisp button-up shirt tucked into his pants. He held up two boxes of candy, “To sneak into the movie theater.”

“Hey,” Annabeth said, smiling at him guiltily. “I’m so sorry, I was going to call you. I got a migraine and I really don’t feel like going out.”

His face fell at first, but then a small smile tugged its way across his face. “Well, we could always have a night in. I’ve been meaning to watch this one movie on Netflix—”

She surged forward and tackled him into a hug, knocking his glasses askew. “Thank you,” she mumbled into his shirt. “I feel bad, though. You got all dressed up and everything. We’ll have to reschedule.”

She nodded brusquely, for emphasis, and was rewarded with a new wave of pain. “Ow.”

“Take it easy,” he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and directing them into her living room.

Annabeth sank onto the couch, with her head in Percy’s lap. He ran his hand up and down her back as he browsed through Netflix. He lowered the volume as various previews played as he noticed her flinching at the sound. He decided against the movie he had been thinking of, saying it required too much thinking. “We just wanna relax, right?”

Annabeth kept her eyes mostly closed, squinting to watch scenes she thought sounded important. It was a familiar sitcom, but one she hadn’t seen in years. She was glad for its mindlessness; hers was somewhere else entirely.

As her migraine faded slightly, the painkillers finally kicking in, she righted herself.

“Feeling better?” Percy asked, nudging her with his shoulder. He planted a kiss on her forehead and she smiled in spite of herself.

“A little,” she said. The pain had dialed down to a steady ache. “I’m kind of hungry, actually.”

They ordered takeout from a Chinese restaurant. Percy insisted on paying for delivery, even though the place was just down the street from Annabeth’s apartment. She protested, saying it was a waste of money, but he cited compelling reasons like, “I don’t feel like getting up,” and, “do you?” so she gave in.

So, there they were. Eating noodles on her couch while the theme song of an old sitcom played, occasionally stealing each other’s food, and Annabeth was struck by how _right_ it felt. Migraine aside, she wished this moment, this _feeling_ , would last forever.

When she finished eating, she set the empty container on the coffee table and wrapped her arms around Percy’s waist, tilting her face toward his.

He made a surprised noise, and quickly swallowed his mouthful of noodles to receive her kiss. The hand holding his chopsticks went up to cup her face, and she was grateful the saucy ends didn’t get caught in her hair. Any level of concern she had about hair disappeared as the kiss deepened. Percy's chopsticks were quickly abandoned as their hands started to wander.

Migraines were better than colds in that respect, Annabeth supposed. She could still make out with her boyfriend without worrying about getting him sick.

Eventually, they broke apart, and Annabeth snuggled back into his side, pressing her face into his now very wrinkled shirt. The fabric was rougher than his usual sweatshirt, but it still smelled like him. As soon as he was done eating, she took one of his hands in her own.

She broke the comfortable silence that had settled around them by saying, “Hey, thanks for being here, and taking care of me.”

“All I did was order you food,” he said lightly. “And act as a human pillow.”

“You know what I mean,” she grumbled, glaring at him without any real edge.

“I do,” he said, poking her side. He pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, a nervous gesture, and continued softly, “I’ll always take care of you. I love you, Annabeth.”

Ah. So that was what she was feeling.

“Happy six months,” she blurted out. _Wait, that wasn’t right_.

“Huh?” He looked confused, bordering on hurt. His eyebrows drew together, and Annabeth thought distractedly that it looked cute.

“I know that was what tonight was supposed to be about,” she said hurriedly. “Our six-month anniversary. I know I always say that it’s stupid, or that it jinxes the relationship, but I don’t think that’s true for us. I feel…kind of forever about you. I love you, too, Percy.”

He tried to kiss her, but the attempt fell flat: their wide smiles caused more connection between their teeth than their lips. They laughed softly and settled back into their seats, content with only each other’s company.

It felt like the beginning of something permanent, and Annabeth was ready for whatever came next.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this mindless fluff! i'm having MAJOR writer's block on my other wip, so i wrote this to try and get the ball rolling lol


End file.
